At present, a cooking utensil (such as a rice cooker, etc.) generally uses a single cooking program to control a cooking function. In other words, at present, the cooking utensil provides different cooking objects and different users with a same cooking process (such as heating and cooking stages) in a single control mode, which lacks of pertinence and cannot fully meet the different needs of users, resulting in unsatisfactory cooking effects.